This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Microscopy Core Research Facility (MCRF, a unit of Center for Biotechnology) is equipped with the state of the art imaging systems including three digital imaging microscopes, two confocal laser scanning microscope and three electron microscopes. These imaging systems have been used by most of NCV members cross the UNL campus and by several members from UNMC. The MCRF has been actively involved in many studied utilizing microscopy by NCV members and associates during the FY08-09. The MCRF Manager and staff have continued strong research collaborations with at least 30 faulty/PIs and these studies used the MCRF will lead to several publications. The MRCF was utilized by 91 faculties this year (including 17 new users and 15 NCV members). The Core has also been involved in student education/training programs, and has organized demonstrations of imaging systems for ~ 200 undergraduate and ~300 high/middle school students during the FY08-09. In addition, the MCRF has been actively participating in grant application by many individual investigators and research groups (such as NCV, Redox Center, and Cell Signaling).